1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remote controlled sludge removal apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to improved tracks for remote controlled sludge removal apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to tracks for remote controlled sludge removal apparatus having spikes thereon for improving traction.
2. Description of the Related Art
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,395; 5,269,041; and 5,138,741 disclose sludge removal apparatus having tracks thereon for propelling the sludge removal apparatus over the area from which sludge is being removed. In some types of sludge being removed by the sludge removal apparatus, the speed at which the sludge removal apparatus of the invention can travel over the area to be cleaned is reduced due to some slippage of the tracks of the apparatus on the sludge being removed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the traction of the tracks on sludge removal apparatus and reduce the amount of slippage of the tracks on the sludge being removed.